To The GleeEast
by DoctorGeet
Summary: The Hummel-Hudsons, along with Blaine and Rachel, take an unexpected family vacation to London. But after a wrong turning, they find themselves in a shady part of town, where a few troubled teenagers are begging to be helped.


**To the GleeEast.**

_**Summary: **The Hummel-Hudsons, along with Blaine and Rachel, take an unexpected family vacation to London. But after a wrong turning, they find themselves in a shady part of town, where a few troubled teenagers are begging to be helped. HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE!_

_Characters:_

_Glee: Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Carole Hudson, Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry._

_Original: Sean Simmonds, Tamsin Simmonds, Florence Crystal (Cooper), Jenny Darling, Chester Goodwin._

**Prologue:**

Kurt Hummel was interrupted from his morning facial routine by a piercing scream.

Spinning around from where he was applying a generous amount of cream to his face, Kurt raised his delicately manicured eyebrows.

"What in the name of Prada..." He breathed, and hastily made his way to the door, flinging it open and stepping out onto the landing. Beside his room, Finn swung his door open, walked out and gave a questioning glance to his cream-clad step-brother, who could only shrug in reply.

Both Finn and Kurt stepped towards the banister and looked down to the lower floor where the screaming was coming from. What they saw found them questioning their parent's sanities.

Burt was hugging Carole, laughing as they bounced around the kitchen excitedly and knocked over quite a few pots, pans, and pieces of modern décor (requested, of course, by Kurt) in the process. Carole was holding up a pot of yoghurt in one hand, the other flung around her husband. Neither of them seemed to realize that in the excitement the contents of the yoghurt pot had been flung around too.

Finn cleared his throat and the two looked up to the boys, insanely huge grins on their faces.

"Uh, guys, what's going on?" He asked. Carole, with a wild, excited look in her eyes, gestured for the boys to descend the stairs. They did so, but stopped about a metre short of their parents, still wary of any lingering madness they had.

"Read this..." Carole squeaked, and held out the yoghurt pot's foil lid. Kurt took it with great caution not to get any stray dairy on his pj's and looked at it, Finn peering over the shorter boy.

The lid was hardly legible with the scattered product all over it and the way it had crumpled after Carole clutching it excitedly, but the two young men were able to make out a few words. Words like : _competition, once in a lifetime, tickets, _and most importantly: _winner, _were scattered between the general mess, and from a chunk of mango, Big Ben seemed to be peering out. Kurt eyes went wide when he recognised the landmark. He looked up at his parents, heart almost leaping out of his ribcage.

"No..." He muttered in disbelief. Burt and Carole could only nod excitedly. Finn, still not entirely understanding from his obscured view over Kurt's shoulder, grabbed the lid and wiped off most of the debris with the corner of his T shirt. Green eyes getting wider and wider in amazement as he went on, he read:

"We are giving away a once in a lifetime opportunity for your family and/or friends to visit the great British capital of London. Inside each pot is a chance to win 6 first class tickets to fly across the Atlantic and stay in a five star hotel, with chances to tour round the finest museums, landmarks and attractions London has to offer for a full week! To find out if you've won, simply check your pot and look for the gold Big Be-" Finn stopped, and frowned. No way. In the poor light, he could just see a glimpse of a clock face on the other side. Hands shaking, he turned over the foil.

To see the giant, golden clock tower gleam up at him.

And printed in front of it was the word: _winner._

He looked up at his parents, eyes gleaming with excitement, then down to his brother, who still couldn't quite believe what was happening. Finn didn't blame him. He was in a state of shock himself.

"Mom, does this mean..." He started, but couldn't quite bring himself to finish. He had a feeling he knew the answer anyway.

"Yes, Finn." Burt finished for him, face-splitting smile spreading as he caught sight of his kid's faces, "The Hummel-Hudsons are going to Britain!"

_Meanwhile, in London:_

Florence Crystal sat on a high brick wall and watched as the pupils of Jerrywood High School bustled to and fro, desperate to get their lunch before they were confined to a couple more hours of classrooms and learning. Flo wasn't in any rush. She knew that as soon as she found something to eat, she would be tripped up and her meal sent flying across the cafeteria. She knew that if she produced _any _money at all that she would be sent flying back into a wall and the money taken off her. Because Flo knew best, and knew to keep her distance.

Some teenagers were just plain cruel.

It was like those cheesy American shows, where the bullies ruled and everyone seemed to have their place in the hierarchy, and Flo was at the bottom. Jerrywood was a living hell hole cliché of a high school. of the main building. Then again, she wondered as a certain four strolled casually out of the school, there were a few exceptions to the set groups. Sean, Tamsin, Jenny, Chester: The schools resident hierarchy-breakers. They weren't picked on as much as her, or the tech geeks and fat kids, but they weren't popular. They were just...In between. Seemed like a nice place to be, Flo sighed, without the worries of the bullying or the pressure of being on top. A place where, as long as you're quiet enough, no-one will get you.

"An' then, Mistah Barnsley went absolutely men'ul at James, di'int 'e, Jen?" Tamsin rushed excitedly as they walked out in an assortment of packed lunches, trays and school bags. Jenny nodded in agreement as Tamsin went on in her usual mile-a-minute way, "An' then, an' then they start havin' a propah scream at each uvva right in the middle o' the class! It was well funny!"

"Weren't that funny, Tam." Jenny scoffed at her friend and went on inspecting her nails. Sean jumped in when he heard the tone in Jenny's voice, and stuck a hand out, causing the whole group to stop.  
>"'Ere Jen, that was uncalled for." Florence sighed. Sean was the meaning of overprotective sibling. Jenny rolled her eyes, but gave in.<br>"Oright, sorry Tam. Just a bit down, s'all. Dean never called me all week! Ya don't fink he's wif some uvva chick, do ya?"

"Probably," The whole group chorused, and Jenny folded her arms defensively.  
>"Oh really? An' why would youse all fink that then?"<p>

"Lets face it, Jen, y' got a real knack for findin' the bad eggs." Sean laughed as Jenny swung round to hit him. He raised his hands up in defense. "Just speakin' the truf!"

"Ahw Jen," This was Chester, sidling up to the dark haired girl with a cocky grin on his face, "What ye need, is someone who'll treat ya proper, innit?" He raised his eyebrows in what seemed to be a feeble attempt to look a lady-magnet. Today he had spiked up his blonde locks with so much gel the stench repelled insects. Jen saw through his poorly veiled plan and laughed cruelly.

"Like you yeah? Get real, Goodwin." And with Chess, trying to look chill and careless about this last statement (and failing miserably) the four set off down the path, heading towards a free picnic bench.

And with a last thoughtful glance at the four, Florence hitched her legs over the other side of the wall and jumped down, landing on her feet, walking off in no particular direction, hoping to be back in time for classes.

_End of prologue! Dada! This is my first Glee fic and the first fic to be posted on this website, so please tell me what you think. I did post a Who fic in a group on Facebook and the people seemed to enjoy, but for the most part the feedback were friends, so you never know. Could be crap. Anyway, reviews are love. Constructive criticism only please. KTHNX._

_-DoctorGeet xxx _


End file.
